A Collection of Geeky Sonnets
by ClarencetheSpyCat
Summary: First one was for an assignment, and now I'm a sonneteer. Rhyme schemes are random and may be an established style, or my own. Open for topic suggestions. Reviews are always welcome. :] Sorry if my pairings leak into the poems a bit. I hope you don't mind. (in 4 I know the A/N says the indents worked, but ff didn't update my A/N, so no, they didn't)
1. Sonnet 1 (Smaug (The Hobbit))

Sonnet 1

Heart colder than the mountain snow and stone,

Hotter yet than fires in the heart of Earth,

Flying on wings and wind an eerie moan,

Turned toward the south and east, heart full of mirth.

Far down underneath the Lonely Mountain,

Behind the age old doors of Erebor,

All the gold and riches he stood to gain,

Far down from the Northern Waste he did soar.

Smaug, the dragon, the fire drake of legend,

Wrenched down the door, the long defense of dwarves,

His fiery breath searing hotter than wind,

A new home inside Erebor he carves.

And there he'll guard for as long as he live,

A hoard of treasure that he will ne'er give.


	2. Sonnet 2 (Sherlock (Sherlock))

Sonnet 2

Blue eyes flicker over every detail,

Reminiscent of a policeman's hound,

I can see his mind working without fail,

Deducing every minute sight and sound.

Brilliant! Fantastic! I speak truly so,

Most impressive, Sherlock, I cannot lie,

Correct as always on most things, although,

Perhaps a bit more about the night sky.

Murder excites and peace does depress him,

Quite the sociopath and genius,

Finds everyone else's minds very dim,

Perfect, he makes so many envious.

And I'll miss him every day 'til I fall,

Because, after all, breathing is so dull.


	3. Sonnet 3 (Master & Doctor (Doctor Who))

Sonnet 3

The drums, the drums, the never ending drums!

Listen, Doctor, listen, can you hear them?

Sure as my hearts push blood through every limb

A call to war, closer, nearer, it comes

Loud it beats, my very soul it becomes

Never die, never die, and never dim

He speaks, he pleads, buy why listen to him?

Doctor, Doctor, my saviour he becomes

"Come travel with me, through all time and space."

Would it stop then, Doctor? The drums? The noise?

"I can help you, bring you out of this place."

I'm sorry Doctor, I can't trust your ploys

You chose your song, too long ago it's been

I can't love you nor be your companion.


	4. Sonnet 4 (The Vortex (Doctor Who))

Sonnet 4

Everything hurts, everything, everthing!

Overwhelming pain, I cannot bear it

My mind is burning, everything's burning!

Too much! It hurts! I'm running! I'm running!

_Everything, I can feel it, everything!_

_ Startling beauty, I cannot describe it_

_ My mind is reveling, it's reveling!_

_ I hear the drumming! Oh god! The drumming!_

How can I face you, now I've run away?

_I can never tell, you must never know._

I've failed our dream, my love, how can I stay?

_The drums, they call me to war, I must go._

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's my fault.

_I blame you for this. This is all. Your. Fault. _

* * *

_For some reason the indents worked on this one...? So anyway, you can probably guess who is saying what... Doctor and Master, if you don't know. Made up my own rhyme scheme on this one, but I like the repitition in the first two quatrains. _


	5. Sonnet 5 (Crime Scene (Sherlock))

Sonnet 5

I know. Of course I know. Child's play, really.

Why risk it? Just to prove that I'm clever?

I'm clever. No proof is necessary.

This whole case is a pointless endeavour.

_What is he doing? What is he thinking?_

_ I can't believe it. Is he a moron?_

_ Can he really be this condescending?_

_ To go so far to feed his addiction?_

Didn't see the gun. What's this blanket for?

_Shock blanket. Nice touch, if it weren't Sherlock_.

Nerves of steel, likely a military tour—

_He's figured it out, says I'm a good shot._

Bloody awful cabby, worst route I've been.

_ Stop it. We can't giggle, it's a crime scene. _

* * *

_Italics are John, normal text is Sherlock. Based on 'A Study In Pink' :] _

_My inner reading voice is in a British accent (too much BBC), so sorry if some of the words don't seem to rhyme on these (or they may just be awful slant rhymes) or if the syllables seem off. _


	6. Sonnet 6 (Geronimo! (Doctor Who))

Sonnet 6

Burning, blazing, blinding light energy

Everything shifting, changing, something new

Fear and sadness, excitement, twisted glee

He's gone, he's me. New adventures ensue.

Legs! Still got legs! And fingers, lots of those

I'm a girl! No wait. That would be awful

Though I have to say, I need some new clothes

What about a bow tie? Bow ties are cool.

This raggedy suit, with all of it's tears

All of these choices, getting me flustered

Well, don't just stand there with your startles stares

Get me some more fish fingers and custard!

Something important. Something. Here we go—

Oh, right! Crashing! That's it! Geronimo!


	7. Sonnet 7 (Decision (Merlin))

Sonnet 7

An impossible decision to make

What do I say now? What does he expect?

I know what choice I want, what path to take.

But can I risk it and keep his respect?

Can I voice the truth? What will it reflect?

I mustn't forget what the dragon said

Forsake the kingdom, leave it derelict

Condemn a man, leave him good as dead.

Is it possible I have been misled?

I wonder, can he tell that I'm upset?

Where has my courage gone? Where has it fled?

Why did my life change so much when we met?

What I must do defies what I have sought.

There can be no magic in Camelot.


	8. Sonnet 8 (Baskerville (Sherlock))

Sonnet 8

Insufferable. The only lexeme

Available to me to describe him.

Though genius he may outwardly seem

His social skills are astoundingly dim.

I was only trying to help his fear

The prat. Well fine, see if I really care.

He can accost this one without me near

Or apologise if he wants me there.

What's this? Coffee? Stop apologising.

You've said enough, I know that you're sorry.

You don't need this incessant abasing.

I'm serious, Sherlock. I may worry.

Though, it's nice to hear the words you opine.

"I don't have friends, John, only just the one."


	9. Sonnet 9 (Alone (Doctor Who))

Sonnet 9

The TARDIS. Comforting. Friendly and kind

Empty and lonely. Leaving me maligned

Why does this keep happening? Am I blind?

Alone again. Why do they always leave?

I can't travel alone. Why don't they mind

Leaving me behind again when they find

Someone other to occupy their tide

"Don't travel alone", but I'm left to grieve.

Last Time Lord. Lone Child of Gallifrey

Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

Why bother to fight? It's so dull. Passé.

I can't bear to think of the things I miss.

Life goes on. I know I'll find another

To travel space and time with me. Together.


	10. Sonnet 10 (Thorin (The Hobbit))

Sonnet 10

King under the nonexistent mountain

Company of fourteen, dwarves and hobbit

Chances of success one in one thousand

Although failure he will never admit

Forever toward the Lonely Mountain borne

Ancestral home and kingdom seen again

Hope, fear, happiness, and grief. Hearts are torn

Is what he stands to lose worth what he'll gain?

Long lost gold and treasure of Erebor

Hope rests on his shoulders, heir of Durin

Newly found friendship should matter the more

But is it stronger than the curse of kin

Last moments and breath, try to make amends

The stone isn't worth the strife it begins


	11. Sonnet 11 (Barefoot (Hamlet(2009)))

Sonnet 11

To be or not to be. To die. To sleep.

Is this 'revenge' worth what I have suffered?

What is this madness I am in so deep?

What is this promise I have sworn to keep?

In my heart of hearts I am a coward.

Can they see this dissonance, my disguise?

Toward my family I have only glowered.

Words like sharpened daggers that have showered.

Hidden it all behind insanity.

Barefoot dancing on a cold marble floor.

Crown and camera, dangerous vanity.

I need help! I've lost mental clarity.

This is the last, I deserve this penance.

And this is my end, the rest is silence.


End file.
